


Hot and Cold

by QueenPotatos



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, naked dorks, tiny mention of alcohol abuse the day before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotatos/pseuds/QueenPotatos
Summary: There is probably nothing more beautiful than waking up naked in the arms of the one you love.Especially when it's not planned, not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Silly midnight drabble I did on tumblr.  
> Some red/blue dynamic, I guess?

 

There is probably nothing more beautiful than waking up naked in the arms of the one you love. 

 

 

When Haru opens his eyes the first sunrays are hitting the window and reflect on the wall next to the door. Everything is silent except for his breathing, and Rin’s, fatally.

When he opens his eyes they fall on Rin’s collarbone. His head is just where Rin’s heart should be, where it _is_ since now, as he concentrates a bit, Haru hears its regular beats. They are slow and low, and soon replaced by another sound, very similar but faster, stronger; Haru’s heartbeats resonate in his ears and occults every other sound he could have heard.

The idea stings just like jumping on cold water. Rin is sleeping naked under him.

Rin has slept with him on his bed. Naked.

They are both utterly naked.

And Haru can’t remember a thing of what happened last night. 

His mind then tries, at the same time, to anticipate Rin’s reaction – he’d probable scream just because he has to, and cry, and hit him with a pillow, or he’d just froze and leave without saying a word and never talk with him again – and to find brides of what happened after Nagisa opened that bottle of very strong liquor his aunt gave him. But there’s nothing, it’s pitch black. Maybe Rin will know something but waking him up is too dangerous at this point.

Haru remains perfectly immobile and decides it’s the only right thing to do until a brighter idea comes to his mind. And also because, it’s not unpleasant at all to be naked in Rin’s arms, far from it.

It’s something new of course but not surprising, at least not for Haru. He had realized quite a long time ago that there was something about Rin, something different, something that push people toward him. Rin attracts people, he attracted Haru a long time ago and Haru never really dropped. Gou keeps saying it’s because of how good he looks and how good he is at swimming but she’s wrong. Because Haru doesn’t care for look, God he doesn’t even know what ‘handsome’ means; things as superficial as that cannot bring so many people toward a single person.

Over the years Haru came up with a theory: Rin’s soul is warm. Just like his body under him, his heart, his eyes, his words, his smile; everything about Rin is warm, or at least warms something in Haru. Because, and it’s another old theory of his but since he was a child Haru is persuaded that his soul is cold.

His eyes are cold, his words, his attitude, his house, the loneliness; his heart, his life…everything was cold until Rin warmed it up. He realizes it now.

He realizes now that Rin’s heartbeat is erractic and his breathing back to normal, yet he is not trying to move either. They are both awake. And still naked.

How are they going to get out of this mess without hurting each other?

How is Haru going to compose between Rin’s feelings and his pride when he has no idea of what’s in his mind? He’s too tired for that. He just wants to rest in Rin’s arms, in Rin’s warmth.

Would Rin want to rest in his cold embrace after he woke up?

For a couple of second Haru wants time to freeze, just for this moment of simple happiness to continue a little bit longer, fearing that it might never happen again. He remembers the days when he had lived alone in his house. He remembered how it was to feel cold constantly. He doesn’t want that anymore. He doesn’t want Rin out of his life. Distance has not importance, because Rin’s warmth is not something physical, it’s a concept deeply attached to his core, to his existence and to the bound they share. As long as the bound exists, then there will be warmth, and then there won’t be coldness.

Haru loves Rin, there’s no denying it, there had never been but it took him time to realize what love really means.

Rin sighs a little bit deeper than previously and it’s maybe the start of something – or the end, Haru can’t know, he can’t see Rin’s face at all. So he clings on the warmth one last time, and holds Rin in his arms tighter, and waits, and hopes.

There’s nothing betraying his state of mind when eventually, Rin speaks.

“I need to pee.”

Suddenly Haru remembers the existence of his bladder. “Me too.”

“Glad to know.”

“You started it.” Haru scowls.

As soon as he hears a small laugh escaping Rin’s lips, Haru surrenders, and rolls on his back to free him. He stares, but Rin doesn’t look back. Haru takes over Rin’s place, and enjoys his warmth, just for some more time until the sheets turn cold again.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said it was very silly, but thank you for reading !
> 
> This is the part where I get annoying but I'm still looking for a beta so if anyone has time and is willing to help I'll happily have a chat with you ! (you all know where my tumblr is I guess?)
> 
> Have a nice day all keep eating drink tea, sleep more than 5 hours per night. That's the trick.


End file.
